Survivor
by Mayonaka no Sasayaki
Summary: In her haste to be on time for her high school entrance exam, Kobayakawa Sena unknowingly sealed her fate when she ran past a certain demonic quarterback. Now with an early start to the American Football world, things are sure gonna be a lot crazier from here on out. May kami-sama help her. FEM!Sena -Eventual Sena/Hiruma pairing- and rated for Hiruma's foul language.


Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21 or its characters.

Author Note: Greetings, everyone! This is my first ever Eyeshield 21 fanfiction, so please regard me kindly and I hope you will enjoy it! Before we start, I would like to give my thanks and appreciation to **cheshirejin**, **Kirorokat** and **Mel's Merleawe** for being my betas for this story. Thank you so much! I couldn't have done this without you three guiding me along.

Anyway, enjoy! And please don't forget to review because I would like to know what you guys think!

* * *

><p><strong>SURVIVOR<strong>

By

Mayonaka no Sasayaki

* * *

><p>"Hiiiiiiee~!"<p>

Running down the street at breakneck speed, Kobayakawa Sena frantically raced against the clock so as to be on time for her high school entrance exams which, unsurprisingly, she was late for.

_'Come on...!'_ picking up her pace, Sena charged forward directly into a crowded street, weaving and avoiding several pedestrians with practiced ease, an act that caused a chorus of confused yelps and indignant shouts before the girl burst out from the crowd in an explosive sprint. She then disappeared around a corner with a sharp turn, leaving behind a bemused crowd and one set of wide, green eyes staring after her.

Shaking out of their stupor, the crowd was about to continue on with their lives before a loud, maniacal laugh sliced through the air. Curious, some of them turn their attention to the hunched form of a laughing teenager in bewilderment before paling and making a hasty retreat when they recognized the telltale features of the resident demon, terrified for their lives if they stayed any longer than what was strictly necessary.

As his laughter died down into the occasional cackle, Hiruma Yōichi straightened up to quickly follow the girl with the golden legs, green eyes bright with calculative glee and a determined purpose to his steps.

It seemed like he had some work to do.

* * *

><p>Tracking down the girl was easy enough when he realized she was headed towards his high school. All he needed to do now was to see if this girl had what it takes to make it on the team. Grinning his signature fanged grin, Hiruma made himself comfortable on his chosen perch on a nearby tree branch, binoculars in hand. Spotting the incoming girl, Hiruma zoomed in. <em>'Huh, scrawny little brat isn't she?' <em>Hiruma frowned. With his eyes firmly on his binoculars Hiruma took careful note of the sprinting brunette, filing minute details of the girl that could possibly be the catalyst of the Devil Bats in his mind.

Besides her run, the girl wasn't anything extraordinary. A petit figure with long brown hair tied into a low ponytail with big brown eyes. She wasn't ugly but she wasn't the pretty type that you'd typically find in other high school girls, either. In fact, the brat was just normal, although one can argue she'd fall into the cute category, but who the hell cares; he was only interested in what those golden legs of hers could do. Seeing her destination in sight, the brat increased her speed to a full blown sprint that was so striking, Hiruma was hard pressed not to let his grin split his face.

It was gonna be a close one, though, because from the look of things, time was almost up; the school gate was closing as the seconds ticked by. Steadying himself on his perch, Hiruma leaned forward in anticipation; the brat was almost at the end zone. '_Just a few more fucking yards._ _C'mon brat.'_

As if sensing his thoughts, the girl's eyes widened in panic before narrowing in resolve. If Hiruma thought her previous speed was impressive, this new momentum, was fucking _gorgeous._ In a series of sharp turns and spins, the brat bypassed the last few pedestrians with a speed born out of desperation.

_'With those legs of yours, you can do it.'_

Just a few feet and the girl had the balls to actually launch herself into a fucking _dive,_ landing in an ungraceful heap on the snow covered ground as the school gate closed behind her.

Removing his binoculars, Hiruma stared at the brunette that was quickly making her way into the school building, all the while bowing and apologizing profusely to the concerned school guard for her daring actions. She did it. The fucking brat actually _did it_. It was official.

Drawing up his breath, Hiruma screamed.

"TOUCHDOWN!"

He finally found his fucking running back.

YA-HA!

* * *

><p>She'd done it. After weeks of studying and tutoring —courtesy of her Mamori-neechan—, Kobayakawa Sena was finally done with her entrance exams. All she could do now was hope that she'd be able to get into her school of choice.<p>

Sighing in apparent relief, the 3rd year middle schooler took one last glance at Deimon High, a wistful smile on her face.

_'It'd be great if I can get in to the same high school as Mamori-neechan.' _

Wrapping herself securely with her scarf, Sena began her quiet trek home, or at least, that was the plan, before an unseen hand roughly dragged the startled brunette into a nearby alley. In a matter of moments Sena found herself bound and gagged on the cold ground so fast, she didn't have a chance to even scream. When her head finally cleared, Sena paled when she finally got a good look at her assailant.

A tall teenaged boy that looked slightly older than her leaned casually against the brick alley wall and he looked absolutely _demonic_. With his sharp pointy ears, intelligent green eyes and head of messy bleached blond hair framing a handsome yet devilish face, the boy made quite an impression. But what frightened the cowering brunette the most was the maniacal fanged grin the demonic teen was sporting. Pushing himself off the wall, the blond sauntered up to her in a predatory gait, his grin widening the closer he got to the frozen girl. Stopping in front of the brunette, Hiruma crouched down to level a stare at the terrified form of his future running-back.

"Afternoon," purred the quarterback. Squeaking behind her gag, Sena squirmed unsuccessfully against her restraints to somehow put some form of distance between her and this terrifying demon in front of her, only to stop with a flinch when said demon whacked her on the head. "Stop that. You're gonna fucking hurt yourself if you keep doing that," growled the blond. Doing as she was told, Sena fearfully looked up at the older teen. "Good. Now let me be the first to congratulate you on your acceptance into Deimon High, Kobayakawa Sena." Seeing the hint of confusion in fearful brown eyes, Hiruma let out a gleeful cackle, scaring the girl even further.

"We don't have time to waste for lengthy explanations so I'll make it brief," said Hiruma, his signature grin stretching across his face. "You passed your exams. Which means, you're now officially a student of Deimon High and because of that, we're gonna enroll you into our American Football club a few weeks early, got it?"

Shaking her head to free her mouth from the loose gag, Sena stuttered confusedly at the crazy blond, "B-but that's impossible. I just f-finished my exams o-only a few minutes ago! There's no w-way I can get my results t-this fast. And there's no w-way I could ever play American Football, I d-don't even know how!" Letting loose another cackle Hiruma leaned in close to Sena. "Not important. And the fact you're a newbie in American Football is why we're starting early fucking chibi."

Swallowing the fearful lump in her throat, Sena managed to stutter out her question, "U-um, start what?" The response she got was disheartening, however, when the older teen responded by letting out another one of his maniacal cackles. Wearing a particularly vicious grin, Hiruma swept the immobile girl over his shoulder in one swift motion, cutting off the loud squeak from the brunette by quickly shoving the gag back in place before heading towards their destination.

"Training."


End file.
